Development of traditional print media and other rich content (e.g., textbooks, travel books, magazines, cookbooks, how-to books, literature, and the like) involves many tasks, including managing the content creation and editing process. As print media have transitioned to electronic media, content creators and editors have been forced to either develop computer coding skills or rely on others with those skills. There is a need for more user-friendly user interfaces for providing rich content, while also providing control and precision through new user interface elements and direct editing of the markup language.